apollo justice turnabout spellcheck
by barrylawn
Summary: apollo must solve the mystery with the help of this really convenient tool, the spellcheck, CAN HE DO IT?


APOLLO JUSTICE TURNABOUT SPELLCHECK

BY BARRYLAWN

onn dae polly juttice waz im hiz hoam wit atena sikes doin secs stuf wen an id wus getin rely gud wen sudnly

"OBJECTION!"

and den a man caem in

"mr justice my name is wob buffet 64 just call me wobbuffet64 or wobbuffet or wob or bob, im a spellchecker and jfc this story really needs a spellcheck, u want" said wob, who is a guy who tried talking to me bout spellcheck and stuff so i was just like i,imgur,com/4TDC0Ob,png to his idiotic logic and his obvious scam so he came here instead

"ur an idiot"

"tat really hurt" said wob

"o NO! tat HURT?! i TOTALLY dint intend dat!" said apollo

"o well no harm done"

"(kek is dis guy serious)"

"so anyway u want spellcheck or not, itll make your story better"

"k" said apollo and spellcheck happend

"ALRIGHT" shouted wob and he buffeted the world to make everything spelled right

hi

hello

i am barry lawn

testing

"...well it's a start" said wob "that will be $50 please"

apollo gave him the money and went out to the new spellchecked world

and then ATHENAS FRIEND WIDGET GOT SHOT DEAD!

"WHO DID THIS" shouted apollo and he read a hint coin to see who did it

"the killer is in the trash" said the hint so apollo looked through the trash and pulled out PHOENIX WRIGHT?!

"MR WRIGHT, YOU KILLED ATHENA" shouted apollo and gumshoe heard this so he arrested phoenix

apollo looked around but the evidence was decisive, so he went to court

"court is in session" said the judge "oh my fucking god the spellcheck changed my name from udgey to the judge, this thing is so bad!"

"deal with it, man guy said it makes the story better" said apollo

"ugh, fine, lets hear the opening statement" said the judge

"no you" said blackquill UGH it was supposed to be "u" not "you" stupid spellcheck

"oh, um, okay" said the judge "the defendant is phoenix wright, he was found in the trash, and a hint coin said the killer was in the trash, and phoenix was found in the trash, and there were no there no other trash cans in the city, so hes clearly the culprit."

"hmmm" said apollo "i think theres a contradiction" said apollo

"me too" said athena "but can we prove it"

"guess well have to see"

"i call my witness to the stand" said blackquill and wob buffet came in

"what you traitor" said apollo

"we arent friends, i just did business with you" said wob

"bet you have no friends" said apollo and wob said nothing

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"the hint coin speaks the truth"

"it has to be true because its written by the gods"

"there is no way to tamper with it"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "yes there is, and it could be by you, and that way is to use SPELL CHECK!"

"WHAT" shouted wob

"its possible that the spellcheck is hiding the truth, turn it off so we can see"

"okay"

wob turned off the spell check and they saw teh true hint

"the killer is in the tarsh"

"but wat is the tarsh" said udgey

"clearly its THE CAFE, "THE TARSH" WHICH IS RIGHT NEXT TO THE TRASH CAN!"

"BIRD!" screamed blackquill "this is impossible, who could the killer be"

"it must be THE OWNER, MR TARSH!"

"call this suspicious man to te stand" said udey

mr tarsh came to the stand

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i didnt kill him" said tarsh

"NOOOOOO" shouted apollo because there was nothing he could do

"think outside the box apollo" said phoenix because apollo is a great lawyer he cant give up this easily

apollo thought outside the box and realized the truth behind this trial

"your honor... WOBBUFFET TURNED SPELLCHECK BACK ON!"

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE" shouted the judge and they turned it off and the testimony changed to

"i did kill him"

"alright this thing is just stupid, from now on spellcheckers are illegal so watever" said udgey and he banned the spellchecker

"WHAT" shouted wob buffer

"YEAHHHH" shouted apollo "SUK IT FANFIC FUKS!"

THE END

and dis should cleer up any questions mr wob buffet has about me

 _bows_


End file.
